


The Dyad

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Doesn't Die, Character Death, Established Relationship, Evil Armitage Hux, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Grief/Mourning, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Doesn't Die, Senator Ben Solo, Sith Empire, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: "Are you scared?" Ben glanced away from the large viewport of the Nexus, looking at his wife as she murmured her question. She didn't move her gaze from the stars but linked their pinkies together, Ben moving to encompass her tiny hand in his as he squeezed it."A little, but we're strong. We'll be alright""Promise me we'll stay together. No matter what""No matter what".
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Rey
Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The abrupt knocking at the door caught Rey’s attention from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor meditating. Ben was sitting across from her, monitoring her progress when they both turned to the sound.

It was late in the evening, the two had spent the day training and she was exhausted but happy, Ben’s praise in her progress made the trying work so much more rewarding, and after four months of living this quiet life it was easy for her to forget that they were in seclusion, and that the galaxy was potentially at war.

Ben gave her a soft look, easing her nerves as he walked to the door, Rey trailing behind him in innocent curiosity as he opened the door, suddenly sealing it off so she couldn’t see as his voice turned steely.

“What are you doing here?!” Rey looked over his shoulder, eyes widening in alarm at who was standing in their doorway.

Standing there in the glow of the sunset, eyes desperate and exhausted was none other than Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

“Your mother sent me, may I come in?” Ben narrowed his eyes and Rey snarled from behind him.

“Why should we?” Luke looked over at her and sighed patiently.

“Because I can explain what happened in the War Room, and the power you two hold”

The couple looked at one another, conversing with their eyes before she gave him a subtle nod, BB-8 chirping from her side as Ben held the door open for his uncle.

“I’ll make some tea”

* * *

“A _Dyad_?” Luke nodded, looking at his nephew’s gaze as he held the mug of tea in his hands. Rey shuffled closer to his side, still hesitant of the Jedi as he spoke softly.

“You are very rare, two that are one. The power the two of you hold is more than that of life itself” Ben furrowed his brows and murmured in confusion.

“Like soulmates?” Luke laughed, but Rey couldn’t deny the warmth that filled her at the idea.

“Even more than that, you two are connected not only mentally and physically, but through the Force as well. Once trained properly, you will be able to connect with each other through the Force across the galaxy, between the two of you, you have the power to stop the _entire_ Sith Empire single-handedly.” Ben stared at him as Rey grabbed at her husband nervously.

“That doesn’t make sense-“

“Yes it does” Ben turned to her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“When Lu-Master Skywalker tried to reveal your headaches in Council, I could feel how afraid you were – and when the Senator called me a whore, you could feel how hurt I was remember?” Ben raked his eyes over her face, realization flooding his features. He quickly turned back to him, eyes desperate.

“But Rey doesn’t _hear_ them – I do” Luke looked at him with guilty eyes.

“I think that’s your mother and I’s fault. She was pregnant with you right up to the Concordance. We were neck-deep in the Dark Side through her entire pregnancy, because you are also Force-Sensitive it was easy for them to penetrate your fetal mind and begin corrupting it.” Ben looked at him as he began shaking, Rey watching him lock his jaw as his eyes filled with tears.

“So – so you’re saying I never had a chance” Rey hurt at how small his voice was, he’d spent his whole life thinking he was a monster, that there was something wrong with him.

Only to find out his pain was merely collateral damage of his mother’s decisions.

Ben’s gaze turned distant as he processed the information and Rey held up a hand to silence Luke as he tried to speak. She turned to face him, catching his gaze.

“Hey, Ben darling this is a _good_ thing” Ben looked at her and she grabbed his hands.

“We know what the cause of the headaches are – the voices. We can _stop_ them, together” she gently ran a hand through her hair, smiling reassuringly. He swallowed and nodded, turning back to Luke.

“Continue”

* * *

Rey was sure she’d never been in a tenser vehicle, Ben’s grip like a vice on the controls as he flew the speeder back towards the palace. Luke was sitting silently in the cramped seat behind the cockpit.

Rey had tried to give him the co-pilot’s seat, but Ben had been adamant that his wife was his _only_ co-pilot. She had tried to hide her smile in her shirt but she was sure someone had to have noticed. Rey tried to ignore the third party in the back as she turned her head to the side to watch her husband.

“You’re clenching your jaw”

“I do not clench my jaw” Ben’s jaw flexed and she giggled, pointing at him happily.

“Yes, you do. You just did it again” Ben glared at her without malice and rolled his eyes.

“Something you need, or are you just gunna poke at my face this whole trip?” she knew the exchange was probably rubbing Luke the wrong way. To an outsider he would sound incredibly disrespectful to his wife.

But Rey knew better, he was trying to keep the mood light, but didn’t have the ability to keep his tone happy. She reached over and tapped his hand, pulling it into her lap and squeezing his fingers playfully.

“I’m just waiting to see how long it takes for you to rip the steering out of the panel” Ben’s lips quirked up and he ran his thumb across her knuckles. She sighed in relaxation as his shoulders relaxed.

“It’ll all make sense when we get back” Ben hummed and turned back to the viewscreen, the Palace of New Alderaan coming into view as the sun rose. Rey wasn’t entirely sure how much she believed her own words, but with Luke sulking in the back and Ben looking like a caged tiger-

Well, a little fake it till you make never hurt anyone.

* * *

It was odd, the way betrayal and rage could sneak up on a person so quickly. Even Ben and his notorious temper was surprised as Rey’s body began to shake as Leia came into view.

“This is _your_ fault!” Ben jolted at his wife’s furious tone, grabbing for her as she charged bull-headedly into the throne room where Leia, Han and several other members of court (including Poe and Finn) were standing in shock.

“Sky walker told us _everything_ – you just couldn’t take a step ba-“ Ben slid his arm around her stomach, pulling her back as she pointed furiously at the queen. Who just stood there accepting her daughter-in-law’s wrath.

“You let him think that there was something _wrong_ with him! That _he_ was the monster. It was on you this _whole_ time!” tears were beginning to well up in her doe eyes, and Leia looked at the floor in shame as Ben tugged his petite wife into his massive chest.

“Rey, sweetheart please, that’s enough” she stared the woman down, Han gaping at the exchange but neither Solo man knowing quite how to engage in the unexpected blowout.

“Rey-“

“I’ll never forgive you. Not for this” and with that, she spun on her heel, ripping out of Ben’s hold and tearing off towards their quarters.

Ben turned back to his mom with sad eyes, his lip wobbling slightly.

“I’m gunna go with her. We can talk about this later” Leia nodded, Luke resting a comforting hand on her shoulder as Han pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as his son left.

“Well that went well”

* * *

Ben entered their quarters and immediately ducked as one of their cases crashed against the wall. Rey was furiously unpacking, muttering to herself as she stormed around the apartment and Ben realized that for all the calmness and support she’d shown back when Luke had first arrived, she was terrified.

“It’s fine, I don’t need my face anyway” she turned abruptly, looking at him with wet eyes as she sighed.

“Ben, I didn’t hear you come in” Ben nodded, giving her a sideways smile as he stepped into the room, the sleeves of his flannel rolled up and just looking so _soft_ as he approached her gently.

“C’mere” Rey swallowed thickly as she walked into his chest, burying her face into the soft fabric as his arms sealed around her.

“I’m sorry I yelled at your mom”

“It’s okay”

“I’m sorry I threw a case at your head” Ben laughed into her hair, holding steady as he felt his shirt begin to dampen.

“It’s okay, couldn’t reach that high anyways” she laughed into his sternum and slowly slid her arms around him, turning her face to the side.

“I thought I had it better together that that. I didn’t think I was going to lose my temper” Ben pulled back slightly, bending down to be eye level with his wife as he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

“It’s okay sweetheart, can’t say I blame you if we’re being honest” Rey nodded and looked at him with tortured eyes.

“It’s just – you were in so much pain – all this time and – and no one ever thought to say _hey, maybe this one’s on me_ ” Ben chuckled deeply and pulled her to sit on the bed, holding her hands in his massive paws.

“Well I won’t lie, watching you scream at the queen of New Alderaan without a second thought was pretty hot” Rey groaned into her hand, peeking at him through her fingers as she giggled.

“Almost like when you choked that Senator” Ben barked out a surprised laugh Rey felt her shoulders relax.

“I should probably go apologize” Ben nodded, but kicked off his boots and slid the belt out of his pants, scooting up against the pillows and patting the spot on the bed next to him.

“Yeah, but we’ve been flying all night, and Luke wasn’t exactly the best company. Let’s take a nap and when we’re refreshed we’ll go deal with the fallout” Rey nodded, kicking off her own shoes and belt as she crawled up over the covers with him, smiling as he spooned around her and laced their fingers together in front of her chest, nose rubbing against the baby hairs at the base of her neck. She looked down at their fingers and hummed.

“A Dyad huh?” she could feel Ben smile against her as he pulled her closer, mumbling into her ear.

“Guess so” she smiled brighter and pressed back against him as he muttered again, playing with their hands softly as she watched the size difference.

“Two that are one, sounds about right” Rey watched him run his long fingers along her palm for a moment, lightly encircling her wrist before slotting his fingers between hers to cradle them back against her chest. She gave a small sideways smile and squeezed her hand, kissing their interlocked knuckles chastely before melting into him.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

* * *

“Rey! _Rey wake up baby!”_ Rey mumbled as her eyes slid open, body flailing in the bed as someone shook her violently. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark and that she was hungry, they’d easily slept the day away.

The second thing she noticed was the sirens.

“Wha-Ben?” she was suddenly yanked from the bed, Ben grabbing her hand in a vice-like grip as she heard Poe’s voice from their living room.

“Ben we gotta go _now!”_ she stumbled out into the room just as the floor shook beneath her, causing the three of them to brace against one another. Rey turned in confusion and gasped in horror as she looked out the window.

New Aldera was engulfed in flames.

“We’re evacuating the city, come on we’re all heading to the spaceport” Ben dragged her along behind him as they rushed out the door, Ben getting the full update from Poe as they joined the throngs of people rushing for the exit. Rey reached up in disorientation and realized her necklace was gone.

She’d taken it off when they’d laid down.

“My necklace!” she pulled out of her husband’s grip, Ben’s face turning in fury as Poe screamed at her incredulously.

“Are you _serious_!? Leave it, we have to go!” but Rey had already turned around, bare feet slapping against the marble floor as she rushed back to the room.

_“Rey!”_

* * *

The sirens, explosions and screams where overwhelming as Rey stumbled back into the apartment, falling against the table as an exceptionally close blast rocked the apartment, her balcony crumbling away.

“Rey!” she turned as Ben rushed back into the apartment, eyes wide as he scanned for her.

“Are you _insane_ we have to-“ the bedroom suddenly lit up and Ben slammed into Rey full force, crushing her into the floor and creating a Force barrier around them. Rey gasped as the entire bedroom wall fell away, Ben’s hand shaking with power as he held the barrier. She reached up and snatched her pendant and their wedding holo from the stand. Ben yanking her up roughly and looking down at her with wild eyes.

_“What were you thinking!? We need to go!”_ she nodded, feet slicing on the glass as Ben rushed her back out the door, snatching up his black cape as they fled the palace.

* * *

Everyone was screaming, children were crying and the sirens _would not stop._ Rey sat on the broken pillar, clutching her items in her hand and pulling the cape tighter around her shoulders as Zorii leaned against her shoulder, muttering in shock.

“They came outta nowhere Rey, I’ve never seen anything like it” Rey reached out and grabbed her friend’s hand, the two looking on as Ben, Leia and Poe rushed around them, checking on citizens and trying to get as much information as they could. The death tolls were climbing, and the damage was insurmountable.

Rey could feel her body begin to shake as she came out of her shock, remembering Ben’s wild eyes and terrified shout as he followed her back into Hell.

The Royal Suites in the palace were completely gone. If Poe hadn’t come for them, she and Ben would be dead.

And she had ran right back in, for a piece of jewellery and a picture.

And Ben had ran right back in after her without hesitation.

There seemed to be a lull in the chaos, as Rey and Zorii found themselves part of a large group again. Poe hugged Zorii to him as Ben knelt in front of her, Han babbling on about something she couldn’t quite register as Ben’s large hands raked over her face and body, eyes scanning with single-minded determination. She gingerly set the items on the pillar next to her, reaching out with shaking hands and running her hands over his own body.

If she wasn’t shaking like a damn leaf, they could easily be doing a quick check-over of each other after a job went sideways.

But it wasn’t a job. Rey had a bump on her head from where she’d hit the floor as Ben crashed into her with the force of a Ylesian Reek, her feet were embedded with glass and little cuts and scrapes adorned her bare arms. Ben donned the beginnings of a nasty black-eye, he was walking with a limp and the nasty gash on his arm from when he’d raised it for the Barrier had yet to stop it’s steady flow of blood. His body let out a deep exhale when he seemed to be happy with her diagnosis and he looked at her sternly.

“Never do that again” Rey nodded, feeling the tears begin to flow as her shoulders began to shake.

“I’m sorry” Ben nodded, running his thumb across her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace and burying her face in his neck as the tears began pouring unchecked.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, I just needed to-“ Ben cradled the back of her head gingerly, rocking them back and forth as her body released the stress.

“Shh, s’okay. We’re okay. It’s all over now alright?” Rey nodded into his shoulder, sniffing as she calmed down.

“I’m not ready to let go yet” Ben chuckled into her ear and as she calmed she realized he was still shaking.

“Yeah, me either”

* * *

Leia all but collapsed when the news was delivered.

Mon Mothma was dead.

She turned to Ben with wet eyes as her son stood next to her, the two looking up at the burning city from the safety of the spaceport as their citizens wailed.

“There’s no reports on attacks on any of the other cities General, it was just us” Ben dismissed the soldier, recognizing his mother’s inability to process at the loss of her best friend. He sighed heavily and squared his shoulders.

He knew what he had to do, and he hated it.

“Ensign” the soldier turned sharply at the Prince’s tone and he cleared his throat firmly, hoping he sounded much more confident that he felt.

“Yes, Senator Solo?” he _hated_ that title.

“Until further notice, please inform your superiors that direct contact will be done through me, General Organa has sustained injuries and will need time to recover.” Ben resolutely did _not_ say that his mother was grief-stricken. She deserved to be able to do that privately.

“Yes, Senator Solo” with that, the soldier saluted and rushed off.

Rey slowly walked up next to him, Han approaching Leia’s side as they looked up at the fallen palace.

“It was Imperial forces, I’d recognize those stupid TIE Falcons anywhere” Ben looked at his dad before turning to his uncle, the Solo/Skywalker clan sharing a look as Poe chirped up hesitantly.

“So what does this mean?” Ben laced his fingers through Rey’s, eyes tortured as Leia straightened herself.

“It means, Commander Dameron, that we are at war.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief heads up just in case!
> 
> The last part of this chapter deals with funerals, loss and grieving. If that's not something you want to read please stop at the 7th dividing line, right after the line:
> 
> "Red Leader Two, Yellow Commander. This is Red Leader one do you copy over! Yellow Commander, Red Leader! Ben! Zorii!”

“How is someone who is not Force-Sensitive guiding the Knights of Ren?” Poe shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he filled his friend in. The two men looked at one another as Luke stepped forward.

“It’s possible they know of the Dyad, Hux could merely be a stand in until they have one of you to lead them.” Rey snarled from her position across the table from her husband.

The past few weeks and been a heartbreaking whirlwind of funerals, planning and preparing. Ben had slid back into his role as New Alderaan Senator Benjamin Solo seamlessly, the Senator from Dagobah yet to respond to their calls. There was a difference this time however.

He was also accompanied by Jedi Apprentice Rey Solo of Jakku. Donned in traditional grey Jedi robes, she was Ben’s right hand. Never more than a few feet from one another at any given time.

“It would make no sense. Neither of us would fall to the Dark Side so they’re wasting time waiting for one of us to come around” Luke looked at his apprentice warily, they were still far from acquaintances, but she’d stopped glaring him down whenever he entered the room which she considered a personal achievement. Ben nodded in agreement as they watched the video of the Knights training.

“Jedi Solo is correct, it’s a waste of tactician and resources, they’d be better off having the Knights lead Stormtroopers then waiting for the off-chance one of us decides to disregard all their beliefs.” Luke shook his head but it was Han that cleared his throat.

“They don’t need you to disregard your morals to fall to the Dark Side. They just need to know which buttons to push” the room turned to Han and he spoke softly.

“We met a lot of people the first time around who didn’t agree with the Empire, yet still did their dirty work. With the right leverage, anyone can get anything they want out of someone – it’s no different than getting information outta someone on the job. Price is high enough, people will do anything” the room went quite as the eyes slowly shifted to the couple. Ben was impassive, a steadfast, emotionless presence as the information sunk in. But Rey knew it had to be all over her face.

She knew _exactly_ what either of them would fall for.

* * *

“Enough!” the two froze, panting as they stopped with their training sabers mere inches from one another’s throats. Rey smiled excitedly and Ben breathed out a laugh as he shut down the blade, taking a step back as she lowered her own. Luke smiled and approached them, he hadn’t earned back the title of uncle yet, but Rey was finding it easier to refer to him as Master Skywalker again.

“You’re both improving much faster than I had anticipated, I’m impressed. Go meditate and take tomorrow off, no training” the two nodded and Ben suddenly turned to him.

“Master Skywalker, when will you train us in the power of the Dyad?” Rey nodded, grateful that Ben had been the one to broach the subject instead of her. Luke looked at him for a few moments before sighing.

“If I could Ben, believe me I already would be. But the Dyad is nothing I’ve ever seen, none of us have. The only two who can properly learn its ways are the two of you. I’m sorry, but unfortunately this is something you must figure out on your own.” Ben nodded, licking his lips as he turned back to Rey.

“Three guesses what we’re doing tomorrow”

* * *

“Hey I think I found something!” Ben glanced up from the text as Poe rushed over from his seat. He and Zorii hadn’t been needed in council and had elected to join their friends in the library for some studying. He slammed the old book on the desk, pointing over Ben’s shoulder as he read it aloud.

 _“The Dyad in the Force shall come forth in coming generations. Two beings shall become one, connecting their minds beyond the confines of space and time. Physically, two separate individuals, but in the Force they are one, an unstoppable power to behold even more so than death”_ Ben glanced over at Rey as she leaned across the table, pulling the heavy book towards her.

“So like a telepathic connection?” Ben shook his head, brow furrowing as he opened his own old book back to his previous page.

“No, I think it’s more than that, see, it says we can sense each other. But I don’t know what that means” Zorii looked over, humming as she chewed her lip in thought.

“Maybe it’s like how you two always know how each other is feeling? Or how Ben literally _always_ knows where you are within a few miles?” The two looked at each other as their eyes went wide, suddenly jumping up as Ben smacked a brotherly kiss to Poe’s head.

“Poe you’re a kriffing genius!” the two spice-runners watched in confusion as they took off out of the library. Zorii looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Was it something you said?”

* * *

Rey closed her eyes, floating cross-legged as the boulders orbiting around her as she murmured.

“Be with me, be with me, be with me…” She focused her energy on trying to locate her husband, who had taken off in their speeder about an hour before. She gritted her teeth in frustration at the silence in her mind. Focusing harder on their connection as her head began to pound.

“Be with me, be with me, be with-“

“Rey!” Rey groaned, lowering herself down as Finn rushed up to her, concern immediately flooding her as she took in his terrified appearance.

“The Empire’s launched an attack on Takonda! We’re sending ships now!” Rey grabbed her communicator, calling Ben back as they rushed to the spaceport.

* * *

Rey rushed to Ben’s X-Wing, watching him clap arms with Poe briefly before Poe jumped into his. She felt someone grab her shoulder and turned to see Zorii.

“Zorii! You’re still here!” the women hugged tightly and she smiled.

“Yeah, Finn and Rose have already left in the artillery craft, I’m taking up Snap’s fighter with him. Where are you going!?” Rey gestured to Ben’s X-Wing, where he was already in and powering her up.

“Ben’s is a two seater, he flies I shoot” Zorii nodded and hugged her again.

“Be safe alright! I’ll see you when we get back” Rey nodded, rushing off to hop into the fighter with Ben.

“Systems are go, this is Red Leader Two ready for takeoff” Rey slammed the hatch shut, clipping herself in and warming up the blasters as Lando’s voice came through the line.

 _“Red Leader Two this is control, you are cleared for takeoff_ ” Ben began slamming down the controls as the fighter roared to life. Rey took the quick second to reach over and kiss him quickly.

“I love you” he smiled at her and winked, stealing the quick second before blasting off to Takonda.

“Love you too”.

* * *

_“Red Leader Two this is Red Leader One over, what do you see!”_ Rey could hear Poe’s desperation on the line as she tried to keep up with the sheer volume of TIE fighters. Ben was every inch his father’s son, flying the X-Wing almost like a dance around exploded shuttles, enemy fire and debris. Rey yelled back into the comm.

“Red Leader One, we’re covering the rescue ships and are in desperate need of assistance over, is anyone available?!” Ben let out a yell of frustration as he tried to pull the X-Wing out of the way of a TIE that seemed to appear from thin air.

“Fucking nerf-herder!”

 _“Language Senator Solo”_ Rey laughed as Zorii’s voice came over the system.

 _“Red Leader Two, this is Yellow Commander, we’re on our way for support”_ Ben let out a breathless laugh as the B-Wing materialized next to them, knocking out the TIE.

“Never thought I’d be happy to see you Bliss” Zorii’s laugh came over the comm and they soared around each other, covering the rescue freighter.

No one saw the cloaked dreadnought.

* * *

_“Fall back! Everyone Fall Back Now!”_ the desperation in Snap’s voice felt like ice through the centre of Rey’s chest as a large section of space began flashing. Ben’s jaw dropped open and Rey gaped as the massive Assault Ship’s cloaking came off, blasters the size of their X-Wing pointing and shooting.

“Ben…” Ben flung the fighter into reverse, and Rey could swear she could see the whites of the eyes of the Empire soldiers on the ship as they rocketed backwards.

“Cover the Rescue!” Rey blasted at the large ship desperately, refusing to blink as Ben brought it around.

“Red Leader One, this is Red Leader Two over. Tell all fighters to _fall back_ they have cloaked assault ships, I repeat _cloaked assault ships_!” Poe swore heavily over the line and suddenly placed himself over all comms.

 _“This is Red Leader One, fall back, I repeat fall back”_ the Resistance ships began falling back and the X and B Wings took either side of the rescue fleet as it moved into hyperspeed.

 _“Red Leader Two, this is Yellow Commander, there’s another ship, I repeat ther-“_ the transmission cut off as a second assault ship materialized on Snap’s side of the Rescue, just as the large ship hit hyperspeed.

Leaving no barrier between the two tiny fighters and the blast.

Ben tried desperately to pull the X-Wing back, letting out a feral cry as Rey lifted her hand, creating her own Force-barrier as the back half of their ship exploded. Ben slammed his hand across Rey’s chest. Their combined Forces encircling the ship and containing the oxygen they desperately needed.

They were losing consciousness fast, and Rey could see through heavy eyes as the fighter came at them again.

“This is Red Leader Two, we’re hit, I repeat, our ship is _down_ ” Han’s voice crackled over the line as Rey and Ben slumped forward.

 _“This is the Falcon, I’m on my way flyboy hang on!”_ Rey looked at her husband’s unconscious form and slumped against him, feeling the last of her consciousness slip away.

_“Red Leader Two, Yellow Commander. This is Red Leader one do you copy over! Yellow Commander, Red Leader! Ben! Zorii!”_

* * *

Rey’s favourite part about leaving Jakku was the rain, she felt like her skin could never get enough of the big, cool drops and she remembered the first time she’d ever felt it on Naboo. Ben had stood out in the rain for hours with her, just letting her enjoy the feeling of it on her skin. He’d laughed until he’d learned she’d never felt it before and suddenly became very passionate about making sure she always had the ability to feel the refreshing weather whenever possible.

Rey decided the rain was her new favourite weather.

Because if it wasn’t pouring, everyone would be able to see the torrent of tears streaming down her face as the casket in front of her closed.

Zorii’s peaceful face locked away forever.

She clung to Chewie’s arm tightly, looking over at where Ben was desperately trying to keep Poe vertical. His sobs loud and unchecked and as Ben glanced across the procession at her she could see his lip quiver and was suddenly filled with his voice in her head.

 _“I love you”_ Rey pushed the thought back as much as she could. Even though she wished he was standing with her, she understood that in this moment, Poe needed him more than she did.

And at the end of the day, she wouldn’t be the one falling asleep alone.

Chewie tucked her into his massive side, gurgling down at her as she sniffed, pressing her face into his fur.

She hated her black Jedi robes, the large hood over her head and wished that just one more time she could hear the taunting voice of her friend as she was teased for being allowed to wear pajamas all day.

Her best friend was gone. And as much as she hated it she would not allow herself to look away as she was lowered into the cold ground. Poe finally let out one ragged sob and Rey watched Ben take more of his weight, trying desperately to dull his pain.

A crack of lightning shot across the sky and Rey was reminded of Zorii’s bright eyes, the sharpness of her laugh and the grin on her face as she announced to Rey that _yes_ she had gone and bought that lingerie set.

_I bought it for my damn self because I deserve it._

Yeah, Rey really appreciated the rain.

* * *

Rey rested her elbows on her knees, looking out over the terrace at the night sky as she waited for Ben to return.

Poe was a mess, not that she was surprised in the slightest. Ben had tried to sneak off to see her a few times, but other than a quick squeeze of her hand in passing as he eased Poe into a chair at the memorial reception he hadn’t been able to step away. He was the only one who could calm him down.

Rey remembered at one point overhearing that Poe had asked Ben to use the Force to make him forget. And that the prince had been punched in the face when he’d refused.

She fleetingly wondered if Ben could feel her anguish too, what with their Dyad and all.

Maz Kanata, a woman from Takonda that had apparently known Han almost his whole life had explained that that was what had saved them in the blast. If Ben hadn’t created that physical contact with her at the last second, a knee jerk reaction to keep her from flying through the viewscreen, they’d all be dead.

Instead it was just Zorii and Snap that had paid the price.

The rain had finally stopped, and the cool breeze was beginning to feel uncomfortable against her wet body, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back into to that grief-stricken Capitol yet.

_“You should try it you know, this quiet life”_

_“I won’t lie, it has its attractions”_

_“I’ll be such a great godmother”_

She remembered the warmth of her friend’s body as they sat together on the beach for Ben’s birthday months ago, how she’d brought the good Alderaan wine because they were _not_ going to drink Crystal Mead.

_That’s not a drink Rey, that’s jet fuel there’s a difference._

She was pulled from her thoughts as she head the door slide open, Ben stepping out onto the terrace in his own black funeral regalia.

"Hey..." Rey looked up at her husband and she suddenly let out a shaky set of sobs.

"She's gone, oh stars she's _gone_!" Ben crossed the room quickly, the quiet broken as they were finally allowed to be alone. Ben knelt in front of the bench, letting his wife throw her arms around him. One arm a vice grip around his neck, the other clinging to his hair so tightly he was sure she was going to take a clump with it as ugly, heaving sobs he'd never heard from her shook her petite body.

"Zorii's gone Ben, she's gone" Ben squeezed his eyes shut against his own tears, he'd only just managed to get Poe calmed down enough to sleep. A ragged sob escaped him as clung to her just as tightly.

“I know, I’m so sorry sweetheart. _I know she’s gone”_ he pressed his own face into her neck, the two trying to comfort one another but it was really just a cycle of pain.

"You can't leave me Ben, I can't lose you too!" Ben rocked her back and forth slowly, running his hand over her hair as he murmured.

"You won't lose me sweetheart, I'm here, m'with you" Rey heaved against him again and Ben slowly fell back onto the floor of the balcony, tugging her into his lap as he rocked her.

"I'm right here Rey, I've got you" she sobbed, nails digging into his shoulder painfully.

"Don't let me go" Ben nodded, tears streaming down his own face, pressing kisses and _I love yous_ into every bit of her he could reach.

Through their grief they both felt a dark determination settle between them.

This wasn’t just about the Light and Dark anymore.

This was personal.


	3. Chapter 3

“Be with me, be with me, be with me…” Rey jolted as she opened her eyes, Ben standing in front of her with a look of sheer glee on his face.

_“Rey!?”_ she squealed in delight, stopping just in front of him and looking at him excitedly.

“It worked, _kriff_ it worked!” Ben grinned, studying her and looking around himself

_“Can you see my surroundings, I can’t see yours. Just you”_ Rey nodded.

“Just you, where are you?” Ben let out a chuckle.

_“I’m at the house, in the living room. Where are you?”_ Rey beamed as she held her hands out.

“Training village – Ben, this is _amazing_! I wonder how far it’ll go?!” Ben shrugged, looking at her in excitement.

_“The prophecy said time and space, but I don’t know for sure”_ he slowly raised his hand out to her.

_“See if it’s solid, the connection”_ Rey raised her hand out without hesitation, easily sliding her palm against Ben’s. It felt different, not _real_ exactly, but not fake either.

Almost like he was right there.

“This is amazing! Come home so we can tell Master Luke” he winked at her and nodded.

_“On my way”_.

* * *

Luke fell into his seat, looking up at the couple in shock as he processed their words.

“That’s not possible” Ben shrugged, eyes still wide as he rattled the information again.

“I swear, it was as if she was standing right in front of me” Rey nodded in agreement, looking up at her husband in excitement as Luke looked between them. Poe looked at him in excitement

“This is… _amazing_. You’re our best form of communication, they won’t stand a chance with one on ground crew, one on-“ Ben suddenly raised his hand, looking at Poe firmly.

“We work together, no exceptions” Poe looked at him in confusion, eyes going hard.

“We could save _thousands_ of lives with you two-“ Ben nodded his head, swallowing thickly.

“I know, I hear you really I do – but I truly don’t agree with splitting us up. We’re targets, _both_ of us. We can’t be on opposite sides of the galaxy.” Poe looked at him and he locked his jaw.

“So you’d risk all our lives for your own?” Ben held his friend’s gaze, the tension in the room palpable as Ben spoke lowly.

“Not mine.” Rey suddenly felt very small, and turned to Ben with a soft voice.

“Poe has a point” Ben snapped to her and Poe’s eyes lit up.

“We stay on the same unit, we just don’t need to be side by side” Ben opened his mouth to argue and Rey shook her head.

“We can cover more ground that way, and then if ground control communication is compromised we have a backup” Ben’s glare made it clear on how much he hated the idea. But he also knew he was beaten.

“Fine. _Fine_. But nothing set in stone until we have the Senate together, I won’t risk pissing someone off.” Rey snorted as Poe murmured.

“Like Dagobah” Ben pursed his lips in an unimpressed fashion as Poe looked up at him innocently.

“Yes, Poe like Dagobah”

* * *

“General, Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you immediately” General Armitage Hux nodded curtly, dismissing his Knights as he followed the Stormtroopers to the throne room. He immediately dropped to his knee at the sight of his emaciated Leader.

“Supreme Leader, you sent for me?” Snoke looked at him with beady eyes and gestured to the frozen Holoscreen.

“Yes General Hux, I wish for you to watch something. Tell me what you see” Hux watched the footage from the attack on Takonda, his eyes widening in shock as the tiny X-Wing on the screen was engulfed in blue, making the Empire ship’s blasts useless.

“I’ve never seen such technology” Snoke cackled.

“That’s because it isn’t technology. That my boy, is the Force.” Hux stared at him, jealously building up within as realization began to cloud his mind.

“You have found your Leader for my Knights then?” he squared his shoulders, locking eyes with the Warlord.

“Keep looking, there are _two_ of them” Hux watched, brows furrowing as he recognized the faces on board.

“That’s Senator Solo of New Alderaan, and his wife, the Lady Rey. _They’re_ Force-wielders!?” Snoke nodded, smiling darkly.

“Not just any Force-wielders General, you are looking at the two most powerful people in the galaxy, together they are formidable. But _apart_ , they will be _uncontainable_ ” Hux nodded and looked up at the Supreme Leader with an obedient gaze.

“Which will you have me kill, and which will you have me bring in Supreme Leader?” Snoke leaned forward in his chair.

“Kill neither, it erases incentive. But collect whomever you can get first. I have great plans for my Knights” Hux nodded, turning back to the screen as it replayed, the blasts bouncing off the ship as though it were nothing.

* * *

“Dagobah has fallen to the Dark Side” the room went deathly silent as Senator Amilyn Holdo of Chandrila spoke levelly. Ben’s shoulders squared as he straightened, looking around the room.

“We’ll need to disregard all current attack measures, and relocate our forces immediately” the Senator of Pandor slammed a purple hand down in fury.

“Absolutely not! We need to act now, while we’re prepared” Ben placed his hands on the table, eyes raking over their information as Rey stood next to him, daring the Senator to keep speaking.

“Senator Goll knew our entire plan, that information is pertinent to the Empire. We can’t use anything he has had access to.” The group began yelling and Leia looked over to Amilyn.

“What say you, Senator Holdo?” She raised her chin, standing tall as she looked at Ben for several long seconds.

“I agree with Senator Solo. It is too great a risk to our lives and to the lives of the citizens of New Alderaan to continue operations here. I suggest the Galactic Station in the Crait System. What say you Senator Solo?” Ben nodded in agreement.

“Begin relocation immediately. I want the last ship out of here no later than dawn”

* * *

Han and Chewie worked the controls of the Falcon seamlessly, Leia and Luke standing behind their seats in a haunting memory of years long passed as Ben and Rey got ready to sleep.

Ben had insisted on being the last Resistance ship off the planet, with the exception of a few vessels left to keep the planet safe in their absence. They’d flown the first half of the trip, Rey too full of nervous energy to sleep but by the time Han came out with Chewie to relieve them Rey was exhausted.

The two curled into their bunk, smiling softly as the lights dimmed down for them to sleep. Rey curled their hands together in the darkness and felt Ben’s lips against their entwined fingers.

“I miss Zorii”

“I miss her too sweetheart.” The two lay in silence for a few beats before Ben whispered out softly.

“I’m sorry” Rey squinted her eyes, trying to see his face in the darkness as she hummed in question.

“I never wanted this for you – Kriff Rey I never wanted it for me. I have no inclination to politics or _war._ I fly an old freighter and trade illegal goods for money. I’m in no position to be at the forefront of a rebellion.” Rey laughed and felt Ben pull her closer with a smile.

“And I’m just a nameless scavenger from some desert wasteland. Maybe that’s the point” she bit her lip as she stroked his cheek with her fingers, smiling when she felt the dimples on his cheeks from the smile he held just for her. The one that would slowly grow across his face and crinkle his eyes.

She’d never seen it directed at anyone else. It was hers alone.

“If the professionals couldn’t get it figured out, maybe a couple bumbling smugglers like us can” Ben breathed a laugh, large hand resting on the side of her neck as he rested their foreheads together.

“Just promise me you’ll keep yourself safe. No matter the cost, you have to make sure you come first” Rey could hear the thinly veiled fear in his voice and swallowed thickly.

“Only if you do”.

* * *

Rey watched as the large Space station came into view, glancing at Ben as he and Han maneuvered it slowly into the cramped spaceport.

Resistance Fighters were everywhere.

“You’ll have a meeting with the Council immediately on the upper decks, Rey, you’ll be with Luke and the other Force-Sensitive volunteers training in defensive arts.” Rey nodded as they began to briskly walk across the flight deck, dodging people. She went to leave and Ben reached out and grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Be safe, see you tonight” Rey nodded, leaning up on her toes to kiss him again. They may be in the middle of _another_ galactic war, but she was still a newlywed.

“It’s a date Mr. Solo” Ben grinned and winked at her, letting her go and turning to follow his mother toward the Council, Rey following Luke as Han began to oversee the incoming crafts.

* * *

“There he is” Rey turned at Rose’s call and her eyes softened as her husband entered the mess hall. I was about four in the morning and he’d sent her a message around eleven to say he’d be “late”.

Apparently late meant breakfast time.

The group of friends looked at Ben and they all sighed in sympathy. He shot them a soft smile but it didn’t reach his eyes, shuffling across the floor and breathing deeply through his nose as he swayed on his feet.

He sat down on the bench next to Poe, bumping Rey’s feet under the table as his friend immediately dropped the other half of his sandwich in front of the Senator.

“There ya go buddy, bon appetite” Ben snorted and knocked their shoulders together as he slowly dug into the food. Rey watched him for a moment and shoved her mug of water across the table, winking at him as he slowly sipped at it, movements sluggish in exhaustion.

“What’s going on in there?” Finn asked quietly as Ben rubbed at his eyes, speaking lowly in the almost empty room.

“Dagobah is working as a point for the Empire, we don’t know if they are prepping for combat or if they’re just a research base yet.” Finn nodded and Poe shook his head, glancing at him sideways.

“Guess you really pissed off Goll huh?” the table held their breath at Poe’s joke and Ben stared at him for several seconds, the two unblinking as Poe held his own ground and suddenly the taller laughed.

“I guess I did huh?” the two snorted and soon the entire table was erupting in laughter as they sat in the quiet mess.

* * *

Rey smiled as Ben let out a low moan, eyes closed as she gently massaged the shampoo through his long hair. Ben turned to rinse his hair and Rey pressed herself against his back, murmuring into the wet skin.

“When do I get to sleep with you again?” Ben laughed, voice scratchy as he leaned back into her hold.

“As soon as I figure out when _I_ get to sleep again” Rey hummed a laugh as he slowly turned, guiding her under the spray instead and washing her hair.

“How’s your head?”

“Pounding, but it’s just stress” Rey nodded, letting out an unhappy hum as Ben stepped away, leaning forward to turn off the shower as she grabbed towels.

“Make sure you’re resting Ben” Ben hummed and pulled her into his arms, wrapping the towel around her body and running his hands across her back.

“Says you” Rey stuck her tongue out and swayed against him.

“I’ll sleep when you sleep” Ben tied his own towel around his waist and they walked back into their standard issue room. She sat on the bed as he got dressed, toweling out her hair as she sat in her underwear.

“Wear your flannel” he looked over at her from where he was half dressed, clad in his black tactical pants, boots and a black undershirt.

“I don’t know how well it would go over in Council sweetheart” Rey rolled her eyes, flopping onto the bed and grinning up at him.

“We’re living on a space station on the brink of war. I think it’s okay that you’re not royally dressed every second of the day” Ben shrugged at her, conceding the point as she continued.

“Besides, you wear it today, I wear it tomorrow. Win-win” Ben smiled, shrugging on one his plain grey ones, moving towards the bed and bracing his large hands on either side of her as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

“Scavenger” she smiled, nose crinkling as she tugged his hair playfully. He groaned and pushed himself back up, pointing at her.

“Sleep, at _least_ an hour – do it for me because I can’t” Rey rolled her eyes, grumpily crawling under the covers as Ben’s smirk softened, feeling her body melt into the sheets as he dimmed the lights.

“Sheets are scratchy”

“ _Goodnight Rey_ ” she cackled as he exited their room, feeling her exhaustion press her into the bed. She growled at the uncomfortable sheets and smiled as an idea hit her, reaching over and snatching Ben’s cape off the floor and laying on top of the covers.

“Much better” she curled around the extra pillow, inhaling her husband’s scent as she drifted off.

* * *

“It appears to be a Starbase in the Crait system” Hux turned to Senator Goll, whose eyes were wide, the Tash shaking in fear.

“That’s not possible. They were based on New Alderaan I _swear_ ” Hux looked at him and turned to one of his Knights.

“Search his mind for the truth, just try not to kill him” the Senator screamed as the Knight approached him, Hux walking out of the room as the screams echoed through the _Supremacy_ ’s halls. He walked into his office and pulled up the holoscreens and looked at the information they’d collected, comparing the _Dyad_.

**Name: Benjamin Organa Solo**

**Title: Senator of New Alderaan, Prince of New Alderaan**

**Age: 30 standard years**

**Known Skills: Jedi Force Combat, Melee Combat, Tactician, Intergalactic Relations, Linguistics, Space Craft Maintenance and Flight.**

**Name: Rey Solo**

**Title: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Known Skills: Unknown**

Hux hummed in thought as he looked at the two images, taken from the footage from the attack on Takonda. Rey’s eyes were hard, trained on the threat as she threw her arm up against the blaster’s fire.

But Ben’s were glued to her, eyes wide with terror as he reached out to her.

Hux grinned and looked at the image of Ben with shark-like eyes.

“Senator Solo, you make this too easy” he turned to the nearby Stormtrooper and smirked.

“Please notify Supreme Leader Snoke, I believe I’ve found us an _incentive_ ”.

* * *

“They’ll be targets, if they’re not already” Leia looked at Han with tear-filled eyes and swallowed as she nodded.

“We both know who will fall first” Han nodded, hanging his head as he sighed heavily.

“That kid won’t just fall, he’ll jump headfirst” Leia wiped an escaped tear away.

“If anything happens to her, the galaxy is doomed”

“That’s a lotta pressure for a young girl Leia” the General nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling him press her head against his chest.

“We need to keep her safe, no matter what happens to Ben” Han kissed the top of her head and hugged her close.

“I know”.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey stared at herself in the mirror uncomprehendingly. Leia smiling from her seat next to her.

“It suits you”. Rey looked down at the stark white Jedi robes and clasped the green saber to her belt.

“The said the Empire may be there, won’t this bring their attention to me?” Leia shrugged and looked at her with wise eyes.

“Maybe, but it could also terrify them. Own your space and your power Rey. Never be afraid of who you are” Rey looked at her with sad eyes.

“How can I be afraid of who I am when I don’t know who I am?” Leia sighed and Rey tightened her buns.

Leia smiled as Rose walked into the room, nodding at Leia respectfully as she tapped the doorframe.

“General. Rey, ship’s ready” Rey nodded, smiling one more time before heading out after her.

“Who’s coming?” she asked, quickly falling in step with the technician as Rose prattled off who was going. Rey suddenly stopping.

“Wait – Ben’s staying here?” Rose raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed as they headed down to the Falcon.

“Nope, Council wouldn’t grant him permission to leave. Said he’s _needed here_. No one seemed to care that he was the only one with the ability to properly sense the Empire but whatever” Rey swallowed thickly. She’d never gone on a mission without Ben before, and as she walked into the spaceport she could feel the frustration of her husband like a physical presence in the hangar. He was talking heatedly with Poe, the two clasping each other’s forearms as Poe nodded certainly.

“…you know I will” Ben nodded, pulling away as Rey walked up, holding her arms out and doing a little spin to try to lighten the mood.

“So, whattya think?” Ben looked at her and locked his jaw, and she realized that she couldn’t be nervous in this moment. Ben was worried enough for both of them.

“You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb on Pasaana” Rey slapped her hands against her thighs, looking at him as she cocked her head in disappointment.

“Ben-“

“You’re going to a desert planet, you know better-“

“I’m wearing this Ben, they’re the most convenient if I need to move” Ben swallowed thickly, shaking his head.

“This is ridiculous, Leia can handle stuff here, I’m going to talk to the council and see if I can-“

“Benjamin Solo.” Ben glared at her and she touched the side of his face.

“ _Trust me._ Trust Poe, and Finn and Chewie. I’m a Scavenger, and we’ve been to Pasaana before remember? I know what I’m doing” Ben refused to make eye-contact with her and Rey felt her heart hurt, Zorii was still fresh in everyone’s mind, and she could see on everyone else’s face what the concern was.

They trusted Zorii too.

She gripped the front of his flannel, giving him a light shake and sniffing back her own emotion as she cleared her throat.

“I’ll be back before you know it – and besides, we have a direct line to each other at all times. We’ll be _fine_ ” Ben nodded slowly, Rey hating the absolute look of defeat in his shoulders as he spoke roughly.

“Fine, fine. You should go now, there’s some rumblings of others defecting and I would rather everyone not be here if that happens.”

Ben didn’t have to explain why he wanted her out. If others decided to Fall, the Senate didn’t have the option to let them walk out the door, they didn’t have another base of operations.

Defection now meant Death.

Rey leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly.

“Be safe darling. I’ll keep you updated” he nodded, her fingers slowly sliding out of his as he watched her board the ship, turning to yell the command to open the hangar door as they revved the engines.

* * *

“Senator Solo?” Ben sighed heavily as one of the Senate guards approached him nervously.

“What is it Sergeant?”

“Sir, the delegation of Skako has decided to defect from the Council” Ben’s eyes slid closed in hopelessness as the nodded.

“Who knows?”

“Just Senator Holdo Sir, the moment it was confirmed she had Councilman Vygeno arrested, he’s currently in solitary” Ben pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued.

“Tell Senator Holdo to call an emergency Council meeting, but only among those we believe we can trust.”

“Yes Sir-“ the Sergeant moved away and Ben called him back.

“And Sergeant? Give me your blaster please” the guard nodded, realization clouding his features as he handed the weapon over.

“He’s in cell X74-53 Sir.” Ben nodded, dismissing the man as he walked towards the lift down to the prison deck, willing himself not to vomit.

_It’s not that hard my boy. Do it for Rey_.

Ben twitched as the voice of Vader invaded his head again, ignoring the feeling of validation at that uttered sentence.

_Do it for Rey_.

* * *

Poe and Rey flew in silence for a time before she finally spoke, leaning over to check the gages.

“So you gunna tell me what he said to you?” she had expected Poe to laugh her off, ramble something about his loyalty to the Prince of New Alderaan.

Instead he turned to look at her with wet eyes.

“He said to keep you safe, and to kill anyone who intended to hurt you,” Poe trailed off for a moment and Rey looked at him. He looked back at her and gave her a wet smile.

“Even it meant I had to kill him.” Rey slumped back into the seat as Poe dropped them out of hyperspeed, pulling them up to Pasaana airspace.

“Here we are”.

* * *

Rey remembered vividly the last time she was on Pasaana, it had been just in time for the Aki-Aki Festival and Han and sent the two of them off because she was so excited she was absolutely useless on the job.

They’d only been together a few months at the time. But she’d already sat with the comfortable knowledge that she had Ben Solo wrapped around her baby finger, and that she was absolutely gone on him as well.

She hadn’t been paying attention, moving through a dance and right into a large group throwing brightly coloured sand at one another. They’d tried to escape it but when Rey had been nailed in the face the two had given up and Han had found them hours later covered in colour and laughing hysterically.

That had been the only time she’d ever been happy to be on a desert planet.

She turned to Poe as they cut through the crowded market, following their Wayfinder on their way to locate the Sith Dagger. Luke had said it was crucial to finding the origin of the Sith.

And who better to take the mission than a Scavenger.

“It looks like we’re getting clo-“ Poe’s voice cut off as Chewie let out a surprised yell. Finn turning around and grabbing at Rey.

“We’ve got company!” the turned in time to see the TIEs rapidly enclosing on the ground. Poe leading the way over to a group of speeders and hotwiring them as they blasted across the sand.

_“Ben, we’ve got a problem”_

* * *

Ben was mid-sentence in the Council when Rey’s voice cut him off. She was staring at him, eyes wide and her hair blowing everywhere as she stood on the center of the table, unseen to everyone else.

_“Ben, we’ve got a problem”_ his eyes went wide, staring her down as he did a quick once over, she appeared unharmed, but she was definitely rattled.

“What’s happening?!”

_“Imperial Forces, they must’ve known we were coming”_

“That’s not possible, how would they-“

_“I don’t know, but we need backup fast!”_ her eyes bore into his and he nodded.

“It’s on its way” she nodded, smiling at him as the connection suddenly broke. Ben slammed his hands violently onto the table, causing many in the room to jump as he yelled out.

“I need a team to Pasaana _now_ ”

* * *

“Can you start it?!” Poe growled in frustration as he hit the machine again.

“I’m working on it! Can you and Finn buy me some time?” the two Force-Sensitives nodded, rushing out of the old junker craft as Chewie trailed behind. The three splitting up and finding cover as the TIEs descended on them.

Rey hid behind the rocks, suddenly distracted as Ben appeared in front of her. He was still in his flannel and tactical pants, but she noticed his black leather jacket and blaster almost immediately.

_“Rey, I’m on my way, there’s fighters already on route. Can you tell me where you are?”_ Rey shook her head nervously.

“In the desert, we ran out of town, we didn’t the blade” Ben nodded, and she swallowed thickly.

“You can say I told you so” Ben winked at her and smirked.

_“I think I’ll wait till I get you in my arms again, how’s that?”_ Rey laughed lightly, her attention jerking as Chewie let out a cry from across the valley.

“Chewie!?”

_“What’s happen-“_ But Rey ran, ducking down to his again as she watched the horror in front of her, Finn and Poe were handcuffed, Finn screaming as the Stormtroopers dragged Chewie’s slumped body into their ship. The large trooper in silver hit Finn with the butt of her gun, turning to Poe.

“Where’s the girl?” Poe caught Rey’s eye past the woman’s hip, holding eye contact as he spoke firmly.

“What girl?” Rey covered her mouth as Poe was hit over the head as well, the two men slumping in unconsciousness as they were dragged to the ship. Rey watched it fly away and turned to where a lone trooper was heading back to his TIE. She activated her saber, eyes going hard as she ran at them full speed.

She was getting on that ship.

* * *

“Breathe Ben,” Han tried to calm his son as he paced in fury, hands in his hair as he growled.

All that remained of the team was the Falcon, two stolen speeders and a dead Stormtrooper. The lightsaber wound unmistakable.

The two men looked around and Han swallowed thickly.

“Ben, hey kid look at me” Ben continued thrashing around the valley, hurling rocks and calling his wife and best friend’s names desperately.

“ _Benjamin_ ” Ben stopped at the tone and Han gave his son a watery smile.

“They’re not here. We gotta think clear alright?” Ben nodded, locking his jaw and looking at his father for guidance, looking for all the world like a lost child.

“What do we do?” Han looked at him softly.

“We go back, and we plan a proper attack, then we get your girl back alright?” Ben’s eyes watered but he nodded, allowing his dad to clap his arm.

“S’gunna be okay kid, we’ll get them back. I promise” Ben gazed out at the dead Stormtrooper and nodded. He knew they’d get them back.

There was no other option.

* * *

Rey’s chest was heaving as she turned the corner, blaster ready. She didn’t even know if Chewie was alive, and she couldn’t pinpoint the sounds of Poe and Finn’s yelling as she turned the corner. They were never able to find the blade.

So at least the Empire didn’t have it either.

She focused herself on getting in, getting her friends and getting out. Just like another job.

She willed herself to remain calm. Ben was sending a team, _Ben was coming_.

They’d be fine, she just had to hold on until he got there. Easy.

She ducked behind a consul, pausing to catch her breath as a group walked by. She ducked into a room and sighed when it was empty, she turned to take a quick moment of her reprieve and froze as she looked at the screens.

Images of her and Ben were everywhere. Their wedding, that day on Pasaana, their _honeymoon_. Ben had a laundry list of information under his name. Rey’s had none.

She gasped as she backed away from the screens, realization flooding her like an icy wave as she realized what she was looking at.

Her and Ben, _they_ were the targets.


	5. Chapter 5

“We can’t just abandon the search for the blade! We _need_ it!” Ben let out a low growl as Luke continued yelling, Leia pressed a hand on Ben’s back, hoping he could calm her son down before he did something stupid.

But she was no Rey. In fact that was the whole reason they were even fighting.

Holdo stepped forward with sad eyes.

“I have to agree with Master Skywalker, we cannot just abandon our mission, however, we have enough Force-Sensitive fighters that we can do both.” Holdo spoke clearly as she laid out her plan.

Luke would take a team to Pasaana, Ben would take a team to try to find the others. The Council broke and Ben rushed out the door as his temper began to get the better of him.

He knew she should’ve been more insistent on going, he should’ve been more authoritative. He should’ve been stronger.

_Your weakness but her in danger._

Ben snarled as he slammed the door to their room, immediately ripping the mirror from the wall and smashing it as he turned on the unsuspecting furniture.

_You should’ve been more._

_This is your fault._

He let out an anguished cry as his saber flared to life, the training white blade turning red the longer he held it in his hand as he destroyed his quarters.

_You tried diplomacy, look where it got you._

Ben straightened as the voice spoke.

“Where is she? We’ll find her” the voice laughed robotically, causing Ben to snarl.

_Too weak to do it on your own, shameful._

Ben swallowed, squaring his shoulders as he racked his brain. The team to find Rey and the others were at least an hour away from being prepared.

_I can do a lot in one hour._

Ben felt his control on the situation snap away, conceding to the voice in his head.

_Take what you want, quit being so diplomatic. We both know that’s not you._

Ben sighed as he gritted his jaw, a dark determination taking over his mind as he looked at the destroyed suit.

“I’ll kill you all.”

* * *

_"Rey, what happened!?"_ Rey stayed crouched, wet eyes turning to her husband's form as he projected to her. He immediately crouched down beside her, fear in his eyes as she looked back out from her hiding place.

"I'm on the ship. The Empire ship." Her voice shook as she whispered quickly and she could feel Ben's worry. She heard the Stormtroopers rush by looking for her and she pressed further into the corner, pressing her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming as tears slid down her face. She was shaking so hard it hurt to breathe and Ben pressed his ethereal form next to her.

_"Hey, I'm here sweetheart. I'm with you. Tell me what you see?"_ Rey shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"I think they killed Chewie, I don't know where Finn and Poe are" Ben swallowed thickly and nodded, the information hurt but it wasn't his top priority right now.

Finding Rey was.

"I don't know how to get off the ship, I j-just ran. It’s us Ben, we’re who they’re looking for" Ben hummed lowly, trying to bring her out of her head so he could get the information he so desperately needed.

_"Sweetheart, you're doing amazing. Now look at me okay? How did you get on the ship? I need you to focus so I can come find you. Can you do that for me?"_ Rey nodded, turning her head to look at him and he smiled reassuringly.

_"That's my girl. Now, how did you get on the ship?"_

"The K-Knights found us on Pasaana, the Falcon is still there, they kidnapped Poe and F-Finn and they took them all. I killed a Stormtrooper and stole his TIE, no one was in the hangar when I landed" Ben nodded following her as she shoved back further into the wall, boots scrabbling for purchase on the metal floor.

_"Do you know the name of the ship?"_ Rey swallowed thickly, thinking for a moment before speaking.

"I think they called it the _Supremacy_ , b-but I'm not sure" Ben nodded.

_"That's okay, that's amazing baby you're doing so well. Have you hit lightspeed at all"_ Rey shook her head, not looking away from where she was watching for troopers.

"No, and I've only been on here about an hour-" she cut off in a heartbroken gasp.

"They're coming" Ben's eyes went wide and she turned to look at him in fear.

_"I'm on my way right now okay? Hang on for me sweetheart I'm coming to get you alright?"_ She nodded, but the tears still slipped from her eyes as she looked at him.

"I love you" with that, their connection cut off abruptly and Ben let out an infuriated roar, looking around their room on the Starbase. Ben rapidly shrugged on his black sweater, tucking blasters into both holsters and securing the corrupted lightsaber to his side.

He quietly stepped into the hallway as to not gain anyone’s attention and began to rapidly make his way toward the hangar bay, eyes zeroed in entirely on the X-Wing tucked away in the corner.

He didn’t have time to wait for everyone get ready to try to find the ship.

Rey didn’t have time.

He began rapidly preparing for takeoff, trying to remain silent in the empty bay so no one would notice him leaving.

* * *

Rey gritted her teeth as she fought against the beskar restraints, glaring icily at General Hux as she was wheeled down the hallway.

“Stop wasting your time, just kill me. I’ll never turn” they entered a large, red room and another voice chuckled out, Rey’s blood running cold as Hux grinned evilly.

“The Scavenger, Supreme Leader, as promised” Rey stared in horror at the disfigured man on the throne, whispering out in shock.

“Snoke…”

“Hello, Lady Rey. So honoured you could join us”.

* * *

“Senator Solo, the team is rea-“ the Rebel Fighter froze as he walked into the destroyed rooms, eyes filling with concern.

“General Organa!” he ran out, getting the attention of the Council as a search broke out over the base for the distraught prince.

* * *

Leia looked at Han with concern in her eyes.

“He’s gone after her alone.” Han sighed heavily, realizing what was about to come.

“I’ll take a smaller craft, you get the _Nexus_ ready, see if I can catch up to him.” Leia looked at him and he winked.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out” Leia watched as Han walked out to a small craft, launching out after his son with sadness in his eyes.

This wasn’t going to end well for any of them, but if he could bring his son and daughter in law back.

That would be enough for Han Solo.

* * *

Ben dropped the X Wing out of lightspeed, turning on the cloaking devices as he crept up to one of the airlocks, slowly flying into a quiet hangar bay. He quickly hopped out of the craft, eyes hard as he silently ran through the craft, desperately searching the Force for his love’s signature.

When he finally found it, it nearly brought him to his knees.

* * *

Rey was shaking. She could feel her nose bleeding down her face and her eyes were welling over with tears.

Snoke hadn’t been gentle when he’d explained his plan to her, and his Knights hadn’t been kind trying to break through her mind-shields. But she’d held, clinging to the promise ringing over and over in her head.

_I’m coming to get you_

She heard the door slide open and she let out a frustrated sob, she didn’t think she could handle anymore.

“No, please-“ she froze as the person suddenly rushed up to her, a hand reaching towards her sweaty brow as she flinched away.

“Hey, _hey sweetheart_ it’s me, it’s Ben. M’here” Rey let out another sob as Ben looked down at her with devastated eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, what did they do to you?” Ben ran a hand over her as she let out another sob.

_“Ben”_ Ben began making cooing noises, running his hand through her matted hair again, pressing his face down close to hers.

“S’okay honey, I’m here, I’m gunna get you out okay?” Rey smiled, nodding wetly as he disappeared from her view. One of his hands slid over her fingers and he spoke softly.

“Close your eyes Rey, don’t wanna get anything in ‘em” she obediently slammed them shut, curling her hand into a fist as Ben pulled out his saber. He glanced up at her before he opened it, not wanting her to see the ugly red of when he’d bled it just hours before and brought the blade swiftly down onto her restraint, pulling off at the last second to avoid the tender skin underneath. She immediately opened her eyes as he deactivated the weapon, taking a moment to rub gently at her wrists and kiss the back of her hand.

“Okay, on to the next one.”

* * *

The moment she was freed she lunged up and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

“You were right, we should stay together – it’s a trap we’re the targets!” she kept babbling into his shoulder as he rocked her gently, kissing the top of her head softly.

“Sweetheart, we’ll talk about this later but right now we’ve gotta go okay?” Rey nodded, then reeled back.

“But Poe and-“

“I know, I know and we’ll come back for them, _I promise_. But we don’t have any backup right now, we _can’t_ get to them.” Rey furrowed her brow and looked at him.

“You came alone?” Ben shrugged, looking away as he helped her off the table, taking her weight as she tried to regain her footing.

“A team was being pulled together on the _Nexus_ , they just weren’t fast enough. They should be ready by the time we get back” Rey looked at him to argue but her knee gave out again. He scooped her up like she weighed nothing, handing her his extra blaster.

“Gunna be the eyes in the back of my head darlin’?” she sighed and nodded, repositioning herself to tightly wrap one arm around his neck, chin on his shoulder looking behind him as she held the blaster ready.

“Just like on Crait” Ben chuckled at the memory, kissing the side of her head as he gripped her tightly in one arm, the other raising his own blaster as he took a steadying breath, stepping into the hallway.

* * *

“ _Damn Bucketheads_ ” Rey pressed her shoulder tighter against Ben’s as they hid behind a TIE, Ben’s X-Wing surrounded.

“What’s the plan?” Ben smirked at her as she grinned back, happy to be in a situation they were familiar with.

“On three?” she nodded, turning to match his kneeling stance, focusing her energy on the Force even as she readied her blaster.

“One, two-“ suddenly the landing bay was barraged with blaster fire, a familiar voice coming out through the incoming vessels speaker system.

_“Hang on kid! Get ready to board!”_ the couple both let out surprised laughs as the Falcon rolled up, turning on an angle as the two rushed for the hatch as Han opened the door. Ben gripped Rey’s belt, using the Force to throw her the last few feet into the hatch as a rogue blaster caught his arm.

“Ben!” he fell through the hatch, slamming it closed as Han took off. The two stumbling towards the cockpit as Han pointed at him furiously.

“If you _ever_ pull something like this again boy I will kill you myself are we clear!?” Ben nodded, smiling at his father gratefully as Rey began to bandage the wound on his arm.

“The _Nexus_ is ready, just waiting for us to get back. Your mother is furious, and you _trashed the room_ Kriff Benjamin-“ Ben poked his head up, face inches from his father’s scowl as he smiled brightly.

“Thanks for coming for me dad” Han rolled his eyes, frown morphing into a reluctant smile as he reached up a hand to gently slap his son’s cheek.

“Always kiddo, now let’s go get you both cleaned up so we can go get messed up again” Ben chuckled, plopping into the co-pilot’s as Rey stood behind them, blasting back off to the spaceport.

* * *

“General, they’ve escaped!” Hux smirked, looking back through the window at where Finn, Poe and Chewie were all held in the brig.

“Shall we go after them sir?” Hux shook his head, chuckled rumbling in his throat.

“No, that won’t be necessary, they’ll be back. Take a message to Supreme Leader Snoke to tell him his plan worked, he will need to prepare himself” the Stormtrooper cocked their head to the side and shuffled hesitantly.

“Sir?” Hux turned, walking towards the control room as the trooper followed.

“The Supreme Leader needs his rest, even the greatest Force wielder will be hard-pressed to successfully break the mind of another” the Stormtrooper gasped through the respirator and asked softly.

“Sir, if I may ask, who’s mind is he breaking? Surely the Scavenger-“

“Don’t be silly, she is too untamed, wild. She would never be docile enough for this work. No, we will be breaking the mind of the greatest untapped resource in the galaxy, we’re going to take Ben Solo” the Stormtrooper nodded, turning to relay the message as Hux looked out the viewport.

“Even rabid dogs can be trained”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of soft boy Ben and soft dad Han, so now you have to read about it.

"Are you scared?" Ben glanced away from the large viewport of the _Nexus_ , looking at his wife as she murmured her question.

They were standing together rapidly approaching the _Supremacy_. Ben clad in a black long sleeve shirt and black tactical pants and boots. Rey stood at his side, her signature 3 bun up-do a little tighter than normal, the tan in her skin popping against the stark white Jedi robes Leia had lent her for battle, Leia's saber on her hip. They’d cleaned up, outside of a few cuts and scrapes you’d never know that they had just escaped this exact ship only hours before.

Rey didn't move her gaze from the stars but linked their pinkies together, Ben moving to encompass her tiny hand in his as he squeezed it.

"A little, but we're strong. We'll be alright" Rey nodded turning to look at him.

"Promise me we'll stay together. No matter what" Ben had a fleeting thought wondering how his dad had ever dealt with the crippling fear of his mom rushing into battle, but he squashed it down when he saw the thinly veiled fear in his wife's eyes. He brought their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles and smiled, whispering against her skin.

"No matter what".

* * *

Ben held the blaster above Rey’s ear, covering her as they continued to swiftly move through the base. It was pandemonium on the _Supremacy._ The Stormtroopers not standing a chance against the rebel fighters as they charged aboard. Between the aerial assault with their fighters and the ground crew piling off the _Nexus_ , Rey could almost feel bad for the Empire soldiers who never stood a chance. She could feel Ben’s unease growing in her mind, ever the presence behind her as they swiftly moved through the silent bowels of the ship.

“It’s nice we finally get an easy job hmm?” Rey attempted to lighten the mood. She wouldn’t lie and say that she was completely comfortable either. But her husband’s silent presence over her shoulder was always a welcome feeling. Ben let out a low hum as they turned another corner.

“I don’t like this, it’s too easy” Rey nodded, she didn’t want to say it out loud, but she knew there was no way that there was _no one_ guarding the prisoners. Rey looked over at him and tried to smile, trying to stay positive.

“Well, _maybe_ we’re just lucky” Ben quirked a smirk, shaking his head as they entered the brig.

“Poe? Finn? _Chewie?”_ the rumbling growl along with Poe’s shout caused a relief to run through the couple as they each ran up to a cell, using the Force to blow each door open. Finn rushed out and hugged Rey tightly as Poe grabbed Ben’s arm.

“Good to see you brother” Ben nodded, pulling him into a hug.

“She told me what you did, thank you” Poe smiled and shrugged.

“Hey man, I promised didn’t I?” the two were interrupted as Chewie wrapped everyone in a giant hug before Ben handed off his blaster to Poe, Rey handing hers to Chewie as they grabbed their sabers instead. Although Ben didn’t activate his. Rey turned back as Finn squared his shoulders.

“Well gentlemen, shall we?”

* * *

Blaster fire was weaving through the group as they fought their way back up to the upper decks. Rey kicked a Stormtrooper back as Ben used the Force to knock him across the room.

“Darling, I think I found all the Stormtroopers” Ben barked out a surprised laugh as he blocked another shot aimed at Finn.

“Y’know sweetheart, I think you’re right” the two grinned at one another and Rey laughed brightly, only to be cut off by Chewie’s loud cry of shock as Poe gasped out.

“Kriff, we got Knights guys!”

Hux grinned as the Knights and he entered the lower deck.

“Good evening, Senator Solo, Lady Rey” the two squared their shoulders, activating their sabers and standing side by side. Ben ignoring Finn’s gasp as the deep orange kyber was revealed in Ben’s saber. Rey could see it out of the corner of her eye, but decided immediately that it was a conversation for a later date. Besides, regardless of how Hux’s eyes seemed to light up at the haunting glow, she knew her Ben, and she felt no darkness.

Poe seemed to recover first, standing just behind Ben and raising his own blaster. Loyalty unquestioning.

“Hey, I’m Poe Dameron” Hux rolled his eyes at him as he looked at the Knights.

“You know what to do” the Knights stepped forward and raised their own weapons, the feeling of the Force becoming palpable in the room as Finn sensed it.

“Oh kriff”.

* * *

Ben cut down another Knight, bending down low in his swing as Rey leaned onto her husband’s back, grabbing his thigh and using him as leverage to kick one of the Knights back. Poe was shooting the Stormtroopers with Chewie, Finn matching the hand to hand combat as Hux began to slide away. This was harder than he thought it would be.

“Hux!” Rey took off after him, single-minded determination as Ben watched in horror.

“Rey, _wait!”_ he went to charge off after her when Han crackled through the radio.

 _“Hey kid, they’re opening fire on the ship – get outta there now!”_ Poe looked at him and Ben tossed the communicator.

“You three head to the hangar. I’ll get Rey” Poe nodded, knocking back another trooper at Ben charged off after his wife.

“Rey!”

* * *

Hux ran into the room, turning and grinning as the young Jedi rushed in behind him, blue saber ready.

“Your own ship and you don’t know how to escape, that’s pathetic.” Hux grinned devilishly and shrugged.

“Depends on where you’re standing I suppose, Rey of Jakku” Rey furrowed her brow at the words. No one had called her that in years. Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Maybe she shouldn’t have run off on her own.

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” Hux chuckled and crossed his hands behind his back.

“ _You?_ My dear girl you are nothing. A pathetic little nobody from a desert planet, sold by your own family because you were so _unwanted_ ” Rey clenched her jaw against the cruel words. She wasn’t unwanted, not anymore anyway.

“If I’m so unimportant, why take me?” Hux’s dark grin engulfed his face as she suddenly felt a presence behind her, spinning around to see a disfigured creature glide towards her in a large chair, easily flinging her saber out of her hand and locking her in a Force hold.

“Because, you are _the brightest jewel in his crown_ ” Rey felt terror wash over her like an icy wave as the words rang clear as day in her head. The image of Ben singing into her ear on their wedding day playing through her mind like a highlight reel she had no control over. The creature grinned down at her and turned his head to the side.

“I am Supreme Leader Snoke, and you, Rey of Jakku will ensure your own husband’s fall to the Dark Side” he suddenly invaded her mind with a vengeance she had never experienced before, trying her best to hide the information about the Resistance as she screamed in agony. His words cackling through her head.

* * *

The scream that erupted down the hallway hurt Ben in a way he hadn’t experienced before, not even when he’d found her on that table. His knees buckled and he grabbed his head, falling against the wall as tears filled his eyes. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up again, reactivating his saber as his grandfather’s voice echoed in his head.

_Stop being so weak. Don’t you love her?_

Ben let out a cry of frustration and charged towards the door that the screaming was coming from. Just as another blast rocked the ship.

_Use your anger, destroy all that get in the way._

Ben sliced through a trooper with precision as he charged towards the door, throwing the Force at it with the same level of desperation he’d had the night on the Falcon. Screaming in frustration when it didn’t budge. Rey’s screams piercing his soul.

_Pathetic. Save your Empress._

Ben’s saber flashed bright red, the last of the kyber bleeding as swung down on the door in fury, an image of unrestrained power as he let out another piercing cry as the door flung off its hinges.

“ _Rey!”_

* * *

Rey convulsed as she was unceremoniously dropped into the pod, glaring up at Hux as he slid the case closed. He turned to the silver-clad trooper next to him.

“Make sure she gets to the _Finalizer._ The Supreme Leader isn’t done with her yet” the trooper nodded as Hux walked towards the escape shuttle Snoke was already on.

“Yes, General Hux” Rey tried to focus her brain, trying to connect to Ben as she was loaded onto another shuttle. But she was too scrambled, in too much pain. There were only two things clear in her jumbled mind as tears slid unchecked from her face.

She couldn’t let them find the Resistance. And she was bait.

She coughed out a choked sob as she twitched, knowing full well she was the perfect lure.

Ben would go completely rogue trying to find her.

If he hadn’t already.

* * *

The roar Ben let out when he entered the room echoed through the ship’s halls, causing Han to freeze mid-stride from where he was rushing back for his son. A horrible, broken sound that came from a voice he recognized so well hurt him and he was suddenly terrified for his daughter in law.

She was the only thing that could cause that visceral of a reaction from his boy.

He stumbled as another explosion rocked the ship, turning into the room and watching as Ben destroyed the control panels, saber flickering an unstable bright red as he tried to stop the hologram which was playing in centre of the room.

Where holo-Rey was being bound by Snoke, suspended in the air with her arms locked to her sides, screaming in agony as Snoke clearly ripped through her mind.

“Ben, _Ben_ stop!” he rushed over, just dodging Ben’s weapon as he grabbed him.

“Ben, son we gotta go!” Ben turned wildly, hair falling into his face as he stared at him desperately.

 _“He has her. Snoke has Rey!”_ Han tried desperately to calm him down, they were running out of time.

“We’ll find her, Ben look at me. We’ll find her, but I need you to come back to the Falcon kid, c’mon” Ben shoved his father, desperate anger thrumming through his body as Han took the hit silently. He moved back to him and grabbed his face.

“Ben, _I swear_ we’ll find her. We’ll go right now, but kiddo she’s _not here_ we need to get off this ship before it blows” Ben looked at his father with lifeless eyes.

“I need to find her” Han nodded, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“We will, Chewie, Poe and Finn are on the Falcon, we’ll go right from here, won’t even check in” tears slid from Ben’s eyes as the saber clicked out, nodding and allowing his father to grab his arm with warm eyes.

“C’mon son, let’s get you somewhere safe huh?” Ben allowed his father to tug him through the ship, yanking him onto the Falcon as Chewie blasted them out of the way as the _Supremacy_ finally imploded. Han turned to Poe and looked over at Ben who was sitting lifelessly on the couch, twisting his wedding ring as tears fell silently down his face. Poe was sitting next to him, tears in his own eyes as he looked up at the older Solo. Han smiled at him sadly and nodded reassuringly, gesturing up to the cockpit.

“Poe, go fly with Chewie” Poe nodded, ruffling his friend’s hair as he walked up, Han gently dragging his son back to his bunk room and sitting him on the bed. The moment he closed the door, Ben doubled over into violent sobs, burying his face in his hands.

“He’s _torturing her_. He’s ripping her apart from the inside out and I can’t _save her!”_ Han knelt down in front of him, watching as the thirty year old man in front of him slowly dissolved into the tormented eight year old that had always haunted Han’s memories.

He pulled his son’s hands away from his face, not the least bit surprised as his folded into his dad’s arms, ragged sob ripping from him again as he clung to Han desperately.

“I never should’ve married her” Han felt his heart break as Ben sobbed into his dad’s shoulder. Han would be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting this since the day he blasted Luke through a wall. His boy wasn’t built for this life, he never had been. He liked ships and exploring new worlds and _calligraphy_. Han was once again his with the guilt of realizing he could’ve taken him away from all this, whisked him off to an excited life of adventure. Instead his son had grown up cooped in a castle, unable to pursue what he wanted until his teenage years.

Ben wasn’t built for war, he wasn’t built for intergalactic politics. He didn’t have the ability to focus on the task like Leia did, he was too much like his dad. That’s why Han knew Ben was about to break down completely in his bunkroom. Because he would be at his breaking point now too.

“I dragged her into this, it’s all my fault” Han sighed heavily, running a hand through Ben’s hair like he did when he was twelve and couldn’t get his headaches under control. When the gangly boy would stumble into their bedroom at two in the morning, trying so hard not to cry as he padded up to his father’s side of the bed, clutching his hair and begging them to just make it _stop_.

“S’not your fault Ben, it’s _not your fault_. The Empire would come back regardless of whether or not you married that girl okay? _None_ of this is on you, any of us” he waited until Ben nodded sluggishly, still refusing to let go.

“We’re gunna bring our girl home Ben, no matter what okay? Hey, look at me” Ben pulled back, blinking at his dad desperately. He smirked and shook Ben’s face gently until he breathed out a wet laugh.

“We’ll get her back, and we’ll do it _our_ way huh?” Ben nodded, sniffing and looking at his dad as a brief spark flashed in his eye. Han winked and moved to sit next to him, content to wait until he was ready to go back out.

“Dad, I have to tell you something else” Han looked down, watching Ben curl into himself.

“Yeah kid, what is it?” Ben inhaled deeply as he murmured softly.

“I’ve been hearing him, i-in my head again,” Han nodded, he figured as much but it didn’t make it any less painful to hear.

“Okay-“ Ben cut him off, shaking his head as he dropped his elbows to his knees, staring at his boots.

“No, dad it’s not just that,” the two looked at each other again and Ben spoke shakily.

“I’ve been _listening_ to him” Han felt the breath leave his chest, looking at his son’s terrified eyes as the one thing he never wanted to hear was finally said aloud.

Ben was slipping.


End file.
